Dorkier or Dorkiest
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: Nikki has finally gotten Brandon to notice her, everything is perfect. Until 2 new kids arrive. What happens when Brandon starts falling for the new dork in school, the newest member of the CCP starts crushing on Nikki, leaving a furious Mackenzie, and Mackenzie is torn between Brandon and the new CCP. And what about Chloe and Zoey, could she really ditch them for a life as a CCP.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, I'm Happy3611. This is the first time I've ever written something out of the Wicked fandom, so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.**

**If this sucks it's because I wrote this at 1:45am**

**My regular readers: You're probably wondering why I haven't updated Welcome to Oz and why the heck starting a new story even though I owe you guys like 4 updates...it's just this idea has been bugging me for a long time, and it hasn't gone away yet...so I decided to just write it down.**

**Disclaimer: Not sure if I need to put one in here, but I'll put one just in case. I don't own Dork Diaries.**

_**Summary: Nikki has finally gotten Brandon to notice her, everything is perfect. Until 2 new kids arrive. What happens when Brandon starts falling for the new dork in school, the newest member of the CCP starts crushing on Nikki, leaving a furious Mackenzie, and Mackenzie is torn between Brandon and the new CCP. And what about Chloe and Zoey, could she really ditch them for a life as a CCP after everything they'd done fore her. All Nikki wants is for things to go back to the way they were but how can that happen with Mackenzie trying to trash her life, the new CCP constantly claiming his undying love for her, and Brandon falling fast for the new dork. Maybe being a dork wasn't so bad after all. Set during Dork Diaries: Tales of a Not So Graceful Ice Princess**_

**Please let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing? Or is it the stupidest idea ever, and I should forget I ever wrote it?**

**Thanks,**

**happy3611**

*Nikki's POV*

Thursday 4:05pm

Dear Diary,

SQEEEEEE! That was me having a major attack of RCS.

AND WHY AM I HAVING A MAJOR ATTACK OF RCS!?

BECAUSE BRANDON JUST ASKED ME TO GO TO FUZZY FRIENDS WITH HIM!

Brandon wanted to hangout at Fuzzy Friends after school tomorrow. I always see him volunteering there, photographing the animals and everything. And after that he said maybe we could go back Crazy Burger. They serve these HUGE gourmet hamburgers that are supposed to be super good.

But now Im like is it like A DATE!?

Does he like me? Or is her just doing this out of pity for me? I'm super clueless about this stuff so that's why I called my super annoyingly crazily smart BFF Chloe Garcia, expert on guys.

She said that...

I've got to go Brianna the Brat just burst in to my room, demanding that I watch Miss Penelope's concert. WHY IS SHE SO OBSESSED WITH THAT STUPID PUPPET!?

* * *

Friday 8:10am

So today I was standing by my locker minding my own business as usual, when Mackenzie and those stupid CCP showed up. Mackenzie scrunched up her nose and practically shoved me out of the way of her and her huge crowd of CCP's. Which of course caused me to loose balance and before I knew it I was on my butt with Mackenzie towering over me. Luckily I'd managed to hang on to my diary.

"Nikki you're looking a little clumsy can I get you some crutches?" Mackenzie sneered.

I stood up and brushed my butt off while rolling my eyes and saying things inside my head. "Gee, nice to see you too Mackenzie." I muttered.

"What's that Nikki? I didn't hear that fall affect your speech abilities?"

"No, but did all that lip gloss and your over inflated ego affect your hear abilities Mackenzie!?" I snapped back. I was going on a sort of date with Brandon today. I wasn't about to let Mackenzie ruin it.

"Um, what are you doing here Nikki? Shouldn't you be in brain dead ward of the kiddie hospital?"

"Well at least I have a brain, even if it's damaged. Where'd you leave yours Mackenzie. Oh wait you never had one in the first place." I shot back. I had already put up with enough crap from the drama queen, I wasn't going to take anymore.

Mackenzie opened her locker and took out her new Revengeful Red lip gloss and applied about 5 extra layers, before finally turning back to me. She scrunched up her nose like she smelled something funny, I swear I'd showered and used deodorant. "OMG Nikki! Are you sick? It looks like you puked all over your shirt." Mackenzie said loudly gesturing to the dark green shirt I was wearing. Which I admit did look a little bit like puke. Which my mom made me put on against my will, saying something about not wanting to get my 'nice' clothes dirty from the puppies.

"See what'd I tell you," Mackenzie turned back to her friends. "She is so brain-dead she cant tell a green shirt from something a mom obviously used to clean up after the baby." Which caused the CCP girls to start giggling. I closed my eyes and leaned back against my locker, now everybody was laughing since Mackenzie had made sure to speak loud enough so the entire hallway could hear.

Once the laughing died down Mackenzie turned back to me and sneered. "See I told you, you don't belong here." Before sashaying away.

I just hate it when Mackenzie sashays.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am in Science waiting for our teacher to end her stupid lecture on the Period Table, wait no the Periodic Table. So to pass the time I'm writing in my diary like I usually do. The teacher is just standing at the front of the class pointing to a random number thingys. So to pass the time, I'm writing in my diary, while staring at he back of Brandon's head. I loved the way his shaggy blonde hair framed, his face to perfectly. I noticed that he was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater almost like mine...except blue. He'd obviously been dressing for the puppies too. As though he felt my eyes on him he turned around and gave me his famous slightly lopsided goofy grin, which caused me to blush like crazy. Mackenzie was of course watching us and began frantically whispering to her BFF Jessica.

Once class was over Brandon got up and immediately walked over to me.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That was me having a severe attack of RCS.

He stared at me and started blushing, then I stared at him and started blushing. Then all this staring and blushing seemed to go on forever except we were RUDELY interrupted by someone...namely MACKENZIE!

"Hi Brandon." Mackenzie started to twirl her hair around her fingers, and began to bat her eyelashes at him like crazy.

I just rolled my eyes at Mackenzie's really sad flirting attempt. Brandon just stood there looking as bored as ever.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hangout today after school. I was wondering if you could take a few picture of me for my fashion and advice column."

"Um...actually I was going to hang out with-" Brandon began but was RUDELY interrupted my Mackenzie.

"OMG! Nikki since when have you been standing here."

"I've been standing here the entire time and you know it. _I _was just fixing to go somewhere with Brandon." I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't think Mackenzie could make herself look anymore stupid.

Mackenzie narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "Well Nikki-"

"Actually Mackenzie, we've really got to get going. See you around." Brandon smoothly interrupted before casually walking out the door, with me right behind him.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No, problem." He responded giving me that goofy lopsided grin of his. "So are you ready?"

"Yea," I responded with a shy grin. "But could you wait a minute, I told Chloe and Zoey I'd talk to them after school."

"Of course no problem."

"Thanks," I muttered as I brushed pass him checking down the hall before ducking in the janitors closet.

* * *

"Hey how's our BFF doing?" Zoey asked.

"How's Brandon?" Chloe asked.

"Oh we're fixing to go to fuzzy friends."

"How romantic." Chloe gushed.

I didn't really see what was so romantic about two people helping an animal shelter. But I never really seemed to understand my to crazy BFF's anyways.

"Are you two in love." Zoey asked mockingly as she began to make kissy faces. Chloe soon doing the same.

My face quickly turned a deep shade of red. "I don't think so, maybe, I dunno..."

I trailed off uncertainly. I really didn't know if it was like a 'date' or if it was like more of a two friends just hanging out with each other, getting to know each other.

"OOOOOH!" Zoey squealed. "A romance mystery just like the book I'm reading! Does Brandon happen to be a vampire?" Ok I loved Zoey to pieces. She's one of my best friends but sometimes those books really get to her head.

"Um, no he's not but I've really gotta go guys, Brandon's waiting for me."

"Oh well go! Go have fun! Call me when you're home." Chloe said before giving me the jazz hands. Zoey just made kissy faces which caused me to turn a deeper shade of red.

"NOW GO!" They both said before practically shoving me out the door.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to slap me for writing this? Either way please review. **

**Should I continue it?**

**-happy3611**


	2. AN

**Hello everybody, it's me happy3611. I'm glad all of you like this story so far, I swear I'll update sometime this Weekend in between Friday and Monday. On Saturday I'll hopefully be able to see Wicked the musical. **

**Anyways, thanks SO much, for reviewing and I swear I'll update this weekend.**

**-happy3611**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG! I HAVE 198 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**I'm SO glad ya'll are liking the story, and that it didn't turn out a complete disaster. So I'm sitting in class writing the next chapter in my journal like Nikki….except I don't get caught. :D **

**I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner but I just moved to England and we've been busy unpacking, and we didn't have wifi until today :P**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers and reviews, Thanks you for reading, reviewing and for all your support.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to Guest for,**

**Loving the story**

**Not giving up on me and**

**For being so persistent **

**Thank you, I'm SO sorry for not updating last weekend but my wifi got cut off for a while, while we were moving :P**

**OnxyEmerald: Ehhh….my story's okay….YOURS IS AMAZING! If anything I should be saying that I hope MY characters are just as much in character as YOURS! Update, you're great!**

**Guest: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Without farther ado….ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dork Diaries, all right go to Rachel Reene Russel.**

**All Reviewers get virtual cupcakes and iPhones **

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

My date with Brandon was PERFECT! Except for one thing….'Miss Thang' namely MACKENZIE showed up! On OUR date! That's just so….WRONG! Mackenzie NEVER would set a foot inside Crazy Burger voluntarily, so I knew something was up when she showed up at exactly the same time we were supposed to meet at Crazy Burger.

Calling Mackenzie a mean girl is an understatement. She's a big angry fluffy cat, in WAY to much Pink lip gloss and stiletto heels! And a big angry fluffy cat is not to be messed with….learned that the hard way when Brianna and I were selling chocolate bars to raise money for her stupid little ballet school.

Now, where were we….(taps chin trying to remember) Oh yeah!

So, I was waiting in line at Crazy Burger to order, Brandon was in the bathroom, then Mackenzie showed up.

She showed up and got all up if my face like a bad case of acne and was all like, "Nikki, what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends in the janitors closet or something?"

"Jeez, good to see you to Mackenzie, what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't YOU be Revolon stuffing your face with lip gloss or something?" I retorted sarcastically.

Mackenzie whipped out her Raving Red Revengeful lip gloss, and slathered on like 5 more layers before sticking it back in her purse and looking up to glare at me.

"Actually Nikki, I was hoping to talk to Brandon about…something of great…importance."

"Like that would happen…" I muttered under my breath. I'm sure the thing of great 'importance' was just her getting the nerve to ask him out for the HUNDRETH time! She's asked him out like a gazillion times already, and he turns her down everytime, I mean seriously when is that girl going to learn?

"Yea, right Nikki you're just jealous that Brandon likes ME! And Not YOU! I mean c'mon your outfit looks like a rainbow came and threw up on you,"I just rolled my eyes at her, I'll let her find out on her own that Brandon asked me out on her own.

Anyway, Unfortunately for me, Brandon was coming up right behind me, before Mackenzie RUDELY shoved me in to HIM! Luckily I was able to keep myself from falling on to my butt….AGAIN! Brandon however was not so lucky and stumbled in to another girl who was carrying cheesy fries, a coke, and a gourmet burger.

Long story short, there was soda, fries, and ketchup EVERYWHERE!

Then Mackenzie batted her eyes all 'innocently' pointed a finger at me and shrieked, "OMG! NIKKI YOU'RE SUCH A CLUSMY OAF! You looked a little wobbly there, can I get you some crutches?" She sneered.

"If anyone's clumsy it's YOU Mackenzie, since YOU'RE the one who pushed ME!"

I CANNOT believe, that little stuck up, rich, lipstick obsessed; snob had the nerve to say that. Espeacially since she was the one who pushed me in to Brandon in the first place, she had no right to accuse me of stumbling in to Brandon! Besides, she started it with the crutches comment.

Mackenzie, being as stuck up as she is just batted her eyelashes all innocently and glared at me like I was some brown gooey stain all over her new Vera Bradley purse.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about Nikki, but Brandon I was actually hoping to talk to you about something private."

Brandon was just coming back with a ton of napkins in his arms, he handed one to the new girl who he'd stumbled in to, because I stumbled in to him, because Mackenzie pushed me! So blame the ten ton lip gloss inhaler. Anyways, then Brandon turned to Mackenzie and said, "Actually Mackenzie, we're sort of on a date, so if you wouldn't mind…."

"Ohhhh…..a date, I'm so sorry I didn't realize…I just stopped by to because I forgot my…ummm…my lucky straw! Yep! My lucky straw! I've been looking everywhere for it, I don't not what I would do without it! Now I'll just get out of your hair for now, maybe I'll be able to you later Brandon." Mackenzie said as she sashayed out of the room. I just hate it when Mackenzie sashays.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, let me buy you some more food." Brandon said turning his attention back to the other girl who was attempting to wipe a ketchup stain off her shirt.

"That's okay, I can get some more anytime…hey I think I've seen you around school. Do you go to WCD?" The girl asked turning her attention to me.

"What? I mean Yeah, um yes." I said nervously. "Sorry about the mess, it's just Mackenzie sort of…pushed me."

"Hey, I'm Lily, it's totally fine, it seems like the type of thing Mackenzie would do, on my first day here Mackenzie tripped me in the Cafeteria, we were having leftover meatloaf."

"Really? She did that to me too, except it was spaghetti day."

In the end, Brandon insisted on buying her some more food since he was the one who stumbled in to her. Even though we all knew it was Mackenzie's fault in the first place. Aw he's such a gentleman. Then we invited her to come sit with us and we talked, but she had to leave soon since her mom was coming to pick her up. So Brandon and I finally got to have our 'Romantic' Crazy Burger Dinner, but all that soon came to an end, and now I'm stuck babysitting Brianna the Brat.

My dad was SUPPOSED to watch Brianna, but he said he'd pay me $10 to watch her instead. I said yes, because I'm saving up to buy Chloe and Zoey surprise gifts at the end of the semester, but that 10 bucks was SO not worth it.

Brianna, and Miss Penelope are walking all over the house singing an off key version of the Adam's Family.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, as you can see I'm REALLY bad at keeping my promises for updating, so to everyone who's reading this I now present you with your very own virtual iphone…because we all NEED an iphone, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Wicked, or Dork Diaries**

So today in gym class the teacher announced that we were about to start our hockey section. I don't know anything about Hockey accept that it involves a stick and a puck, and given my totally awesome reputation for being hit with things in gym class, either the puck or the stick will end up in my face

But then things got really weird, the gym teacher announced that the Drama teacher, had auditions for the school musical Wicked, last week but only one person showed up. So she said that if we auditioned and got a part she'd give us extra credit, a passing grade for the Hockey Section, AND a free A! How cool is that!

I figured that if I could just get a small part, I could stand in the back and sing, and get an A for it too! I walked over to Chloe and Zoey to ask if they were going to do the Hockey game or the school play, and they were both literally bouncing off the walls at not having to do the Hockey game, plus they were super excited because since the musical we're doing is Wicked, and they'd read all the books in the series.

"OMG NIKKI! ISNT THIS EXCITING!" Chloe exclaimed.

"YES! WE'LL GO IN THERE AUDTION! AND SOON WE'LL BE STARRING IN OUR OWN REALITY TV SHOWS!" Zoey exclaimed excitedly.

Yes, who knows, we'll all go in there knock'em dead then the next thing you know we'll be the next Tyra Banks! Who cool is that!?

Okay so I have some bad news, apparently every girl in gym class is going to be auditioning for that play so they're not going to have enough parts for everybody, and some of us might get cut. I'm especially worried about Mackenzie since she's walking around bragging to everyone that she had already talked to the drama teacher, who had said that she would be the star of the show!

Well apparently Mackenzie hasn't seen Wicked at all or she'd know that there are TWO CO-stars! I have to admit I'm a little worried though, because sharing the stage with Mackenzie, I can already tell things are going to get ugly.

* * *

So today I was at my locker when the strangest thing happened, the crowd of students parted down the Middle like the red sea, and expected to see Mackenzie strutting down the aisle, but instead there was a blonde haired boy who I didn't recognize. Immediately every girl starting jumping up and down pointing and squealing, and I just rolled my eyes and was like, "Just great ANOTHER CCP." But when he walked up to the locker right next to mine I knew things were going to get even crazier for the next few months. So here I am at my locker with Mackenzie on one side of me and the new CCP on the other, just great! How much more cruddy could my life get!

The new girl Lily that I met on my date with Brandon last night, has a locker right next to him! I'm not jealous or anything, I mean who juvenile would that be. Although I'd give ANYTHING to be able to move away from Mackenzie and that CCP! So many people were crowded around their lockers you'd think that they'd just been crowned King and Queen of England or something. By the time I had managed to fight my way through the crowd of people to get through to my locker, I looked worse than one of those old porcelain dolls with ripped clothes, and scars across their faces, and stuff like that.

Thank Goodness, that bell rang or I would've surely been trampled alive. Saved by the bell! I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that bell at the BEGINNING of the day.

So in biology Brandon waved me over and I sat down next to him. He brushed his ever so perfect shaggy bangs out of his eyes, then he stared at me and started blushing, then I stared at him and started blushing, then all this blushing and staring went on forever until he flashed me his infamous goofy smile and said, "So Nikki, I heard you're trying out for the school play."

I gritted my teach and couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm going to kill Chloe and Zoey," I muttered.

Brandon chuckled, "No, it's cool, I actually tried out last week, I was the only one who showed up, so when the next batch of students comes through to audition Ms. Kara said I could help judge the auditions.

Oh crap, now I really couldn't mess up my audition, especially with Brandon being one of the judges.

"So what part did you get?"

"I'm not really supposed to tell, but I think I can make an exception for you." Brandon said jokingly. "Anyways, I got the part of Fiyero."

Suddenly Mackenzie sashayed over and rudely dropped her purse on top of all my Biology notes that I was sorting.

"HELLO PEOPLE! IM HERE!" Mackenzie announced.

I rolled my eyes, "Mackenzie you're SUCH a Drama Queen, 50 billion people in China don't give flying rats hinny as to whether you're here or not. " That girl is so incredibly vain I wouldn't be surprised if she ordered the school to replace every single wall with giant mirrors so she could gaze at her reflection 24/7.

Brandon began to laugh but quickly covered it with a fake cough. Mackenzie, just decided to ignore me and began to shamelessly flirt with Brandon while twirling her hair around her fingers over and over. Just watching her made me dizzy!

"So Brandon, I here you're trying out for the school musical? You know I could really use some help with my acting…..hey! I just came up with a brilliant idea what if you tut-"

Brandon who looked extremely bored, and annoyed decided to interrupt. " Actually Mackenzie, I've got to get ready for class so...If you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh well what if I just talked to you while you were-"

"Ahem. Mackenzie, I'm _really_ trying to concentrate on biology." _yeah right _"So if you wouldn't mind," I finished with a glare.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't want to interrupt you. I'll talk to you later Brandon when you're not so _busy." _She finished as she threw me a dirty look and then sashayed back over to her desk when she immediately began to whisper to her BFF Jessica.

Ugh, I just hate it when Mackenzie sashays.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That was me screaming in frustration. Why? And no it's not because of Mackenzie this time! It all started at lunch today.

I somehow managed to get to table 9 where Chloe and Zoey were without falling on my face or anything! Woohoo! I told them what part Brandon had gotten in the school musical and Chloe and Zoey immediately started to make googoo eyes at me, and began shrieking,

"OMG NIKKI! THIS MEANS YOU HAAVE TO GET THE PART OF ELPHABA!"

I just stared at them. I think they had just officially lost their minds!

"Um, guys that's the MAIN part I can't do that!"

Chloe and Zoey just looked at each other in disbelief.

"You mean she doesn't know?" said a wide eyed Zoey.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Chloe.

"Guys! HEY GUYS! Im right here! So I'd appreciate it if you would talk TO me instead of AROUND me."

"I don't know how to say this….but Nikki you do know that there is a…erm…scene, where Elphaba and Fiyero possibly meet together in a forest, a moment that may or may not involve a kiss." said Chloe.

So now I'm sitting in my room sulking because If I don't get the part of this green chick, then I'll be forced to not only play that dreadful game of hockey, but I'll have to watch Brandon kiss another girl! And I'm sure Mackenzie will defiantly be looking in to that part! Ugh! Why is my life so hopelessly cruddy!?

**I'd like to send a huge shout out to guest for being so persistent! Thank you!**


End file.
